


Dawk's Suicide List

by J_deandra_j



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, forced blowjob, noncon, tied-up Levi, unfair misuse of poor Nile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_deandra_j/pseuds/J_deandra_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile's got a list of reasons he wants to have Levi, and Levi thinks all of them are stupid. That's not going to help him.  Noncon, Nile/Levi, Hitch/Levi, with consensual and slightly schmoopy Erwin/Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawk's Suicide List

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt regarding Levi being used as a sex toy, on the kinkmeme, http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7263966#cmt7263966. I probably didn't make it as sexy as the OP would have liked, but oops. This is my first time writing noncon, so. Please look at the tags and don't read if it will bother you.

  
  
  
Levi wakes face-down in a puddle of his own drool. He lifts his head out of it, saying something that sounds like "bwuh." It takes a few seconds before he realizes that he's only gonna get so far, that he's not just waking up from a rowdy bender.  
  
"I'd like you to reconsider my offer," comes Nile Dawk's voice from somewhere in front of him.  
  
Levi's instincts and adrenaline are powerful allies but the sting of cheap rope on his bare wrists and thighs and ankles prove those useless here. He yanks at the ropes a few times anyway, glaring at Dawk's blurry form. He remembers a letter, talking with Erwin. Beefy shoulders in unicorn coats. The harsh jab of a needle.  
  
"That should wear off soon," Dawk's voice continues.  
  
"Fugyoushit," Levi mumbles. He hates that slurriness in his voice, hates that his tongue and brain are still trapped in the thicksticky web of whatever they injected him with to knock him out. He wills his muscles to stop trying to fight for a minute, to let his brain clear so he can see just where the hell he is.  
  
He's somewhere in Military Police HQ, he knows. He thinks. Turns out he's naked, trussed up and bent half over a table, spread like a meal. It's a fine fucking table and he's a fine fucking meal, 'cause no greenassed sewer-dweller caught by the MPs was ever hogtied on a table as nice as this one. It's old, a pre-wall antique, heavier than a house and all dark, gleaming curves. It's also dirty, still covered in crumbs and sticky beer spills. Dawk is sitting in a chair across from him, crosslegged and steeple-fingered and regarding him as casually as a king.  
  
"About my offer, Levi." Dawk says the name like he has the right to caress it.  
  
"You better be planning to kill me and not fuck me," Levi warns.  
  
Dawk's eyes go wide and surprised. He unlaces his fingers and leans forward. "Shit. I'm not going to kill you," he says.  
  
Levi can't say the same, so he says nothing. He notices that Dawk doesn't deny that second part. And Levi has already fucking told him no.  
  
***  
  
"I don't think that's an acceptable option, Nile," Erwin said. He wouldn't look at Levi to see his reaction, only frowned vaguely down at his drink before taking a sip.  
  
Dawk looked at Levi, though. Long and slow. He narrowed his eyes and ran his tongue over his thin lips and Levi knew, fucking knew, that this had been Dawk's plan, that the noble pigs would never've dared to think of it unless he'd given them the idea. His boner for Levi got less metaphorical and more visible every time they met.  
  
"You have a skewed notion of the best way to keep the Survey Corps in funds, _Erwin_ ," Dawk said, his glistening lips curling up into a sneer that Erwin couldn't see. "You lose a third of your people every time you leave the walls and hardly produce any results, but you can't send one to the capital for a little bit of light use and a lot of money?"  
  
Erwin's jaw tightened. Before he could speak, Levi poked him in the arm.  
  
"I can make my own decisions about my own damned self, Erwin," he said, staring at Dawk, at his eyes widening with surprise.  
  
"That's why you're Humanity's Strongest," Dawk said, raising his glass at Levi and winking _did that motherfucker just wink at him?_ "That's why .... they want you."  
  
"Yeah. And my decision is: fuck off," Levi said.  
  
Erwin smiled around the lip of his glass. And later, in the carriage on the ride home, his warm hand found and gripped Levi's in the dark. They were both a little drunk.  
  
"You were right on both counts," Erwin said.  
  
***  
  
Didn't do Levi any good. He's still here, has still been stripped of the control he claimed for himself. Here Levi is nothing but Humanity's Dumbest Dumbass for letting himself be caught. How many saw him like this? How many of them did it take to remove all his gear and every stitch of clothing and leave him tied up like Nile Dawk's after-dinner port and cigar? Because that's damn sure what he is.  
  
"Untie me and we'll talk, asshole," Levi says at last.  
  
"No. I'd like to talk and keep my limbs at the same time, you know. I've seen you-- everyone's seen you. You fight and fly like nobody's business. How Erwin must value you." Dawk stands up, pulls his jacket down straight in a gesture so familiar it pokes at Levi's soul.  
  
It's deliberate, Levi is sure. What he's not sure of is why. What is this about, other than Nile Dawk's idiotic lust for him? He glares, hoping that his narrowed eyes convey the threat -- no, not a threat, a promise. "And why am I naked?"  
  
Dawk sighs and walks around the table, out of Levi's line of sight. Then Levi feels fingers on his thigh, tracing the edges of his bare flesh between the tight loops of rope. His skin prickles.  
  
"Because, my God, you look fantastic like this. It's like you're all strapped up but flying nowhere." He pats Levi on the ass, and that's another minute that Levi will let him live in agony, when it comes time to kill him. "So! I take it your answer hasn't changed?"  
  
"Fuck, no," Levi says.  
  
"Just as well, 'cause I didn't invite the lords and ladies to this party."  
  
As he speaks Dawk starts caressing Levi's thighs again, his waist. Levi can feel the gooseflesh rising on his skin. His muscles are used to action and his legs know exactly where to kick to end Dawk's game permanently, but all they can do is twitch and strain against the ropes. So Levi says nothing, just shivers and steams in his puddle of drool.  
  
Dawk laughs. "How about this then: let me fuck you, and I can still see that the Survey Corps gets a hell of a lot of money. Erwin is my friend. I'm always glad of a chance to help him out."  
  
He keeps bringing up Erwin. What does he know? He has to know, at least, that Erwin wouldn't want this.  
  
***  
  
Later that night of the party in the capital, they laid in Erwin's bed after making -- well, not love, because Levi couldn't bear it. Making a hell of an erotic mess. Levi didn't cuddle either, but he let Erwin stroke his ribs and fiddle with his hair.  
  
"I wonder how drunk Nile must have been to make such a proposal," Erwin murmured once his breathing had returned to normal.  
  
"Ugh, don't mention that shithead," Levi said, poking Erwin in the stomach. "Now I really need a bath."  
  
"He's worth mentioning," Erwin said, as usual making the decisions about what was important.  
  
Levi allowed it, but poked Erwin again anyway. "If you say so."  
  
Erwin sighed. "I knew things at court were corrupt, but that they should have so little respect for what I-- what we do. For trying to advance the cause of humanity. That is disturbing."  
  
"No surprise to me," Levi said. He was the last person who needed to be told that their government was a sordid clusterfuck.  
  
"And Nile was my friend," Erwin continued, tracing Levi's ear with soft fingers. "I thought he still was. We used to run around together -- the two of us and the woman he married."  
  
"Really," Levi said, more interested in the snippet of Erwin's past than he wanted to be.  
  
"Yes. He's how I found out about the first contract on my life, in fact."  
  
"Huh," Levi said. He knew all about those, too -- Erwin's and his own.  
  
***  
  
Dawk is still talking, his voice soft and pleading. "Come on, Levi. How would the Survey Corps feel about some well-earned money? How about Erwin? Could he use it? Think about it."  
  
Levi does. Goddammit. What the Survey Corps could do with that funding--! But there are other ways of getting that.  
  
"Fuck your money," Levi growls. "But not you."  
  
"That is not your choice." There's a brief smack on his ass and then Levi hears Dawk step away, hears the creak of a drawer opening and the sounds of rooting and shuffling. "I'll do my best to be sure you enjoy it. You'll get paid, anyway. Like a good whore."  
  
Levi is getting fucked, no doubt about it. He swallows through the brief panic that tries to seize his throat and stop his heart. He's had worse. He's enjoyed worse, though he won't enjoy this, that's for damn sure. His pleasure will come later.  
  
"Are you that hard up for it, that you'll stick your dick in the one place that's guaranteed to get you killed?" Levi says, keeping his voice as even and emotionless as possible. "What, your wife won't spread 'em for you and your nasty-ass beard anymore?"  
  
"You leave my wife out of this. She has noth--" Dawk shouts, then cuts himself off with a laugh. Levi's words have finally hit a mark. The drawer slams and Dawk stomps back over. Levi hears the sound of a deep breath, of a snap and a spurt. When Dawk speaks again, he's trying to sound airy and amused but there's a definite strain in his voice. "You won't kill me."  
  
"'Zat so? _Ungh,_ " Levi grunts as Dawk jams a lubed finger up his spread ass, wiggles it around, makes a scumbag-smug humming noise. Levi clenches his muscles around the tight burn of the invasion, but can't even do shit in return. They've taken care of him but good.  
  
Dawk laughs. "You know how many top ten graduates I have under my command? Surrounding me at all times?"  
  
As if Levi hasn't carried out tougher hits than that. Dawk doesn't know him at all, does he? Still his bare toes clench on the rug, out of sight. He hopes. Dawk is playing with him like a toy, dragging his finger out slowly and working it back in, kneading Levi's ass cheek with his other hand.  
  
"I know all about you," Dawk says, like reading Levi's mind through his ass. He's started pressing his thumb in circles around the knobs of Levi's bared spine, more sick parody of erotic massage. His breathing is getting heavy, hissing out from between every few words like steam. "From the old days. So many unexplained deaths made their way into your file. Ahhh, nice."  
  
"I never knew why you pigs were so interested in a petty underground criminal." Levi is using every bit of strength he has just to control his voice, to keep the sharp gasps building in his throat from escaping.  
  
"Hah!" Dawk's fingers still for a moment. "You like that word. Pig. I'm really a dog, though. A dog of the crown."  
  
"You're just a rapist, and that's fucking pathetic," Levi says, trying to let Dawk hear pity in his voice. Because obviously this whole thing is not just about lust, but power as well. Having power breeds nothing but the desire for more of it. It's all useless, because death comes for everyone eventually.  
  
Levi already knows how Nile Dawk's death will happen, has planned how long it will take down to the very second. The plan is getting longer, too, every time Dawk curls and prods his finger in some sensitive spot, every time Levi shudders from more than a need to murder the sonofabitch.  
  
"It's not rape if you get paid. Whore." As he says the word Dawk jabs inside Levi again, cruelly accurate, and reaches around to palm his limp cock. He squeezes it and seems to hold his breath for a moment, listening for a response. When Levi clenches his teeth to give him nothing, Dawk slides his finger out, releases Levi's cock. "Or enjoy it. Wait here a moment. I know your time is valuable."  
  
Dawk walks away and Levi wants to sag against the table but doesn't. Something else is coming, some other stupid torture he'll have to endure before all this is over.  
  
He hears the door open, hears Dawk mumble orders to someone outside. _Shit._ Add a desire for humiliation to the list of issues Nile Dawk has stuffed in his stupid head, he thinks. Add more people he, Levi, will be obligated to kill.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going out," Levi told Erwin earlier that day. "I'll be back tonight."  
  
Erwin looked up from his desk, thick eyebrows drawn slightly down. "That's ... Very well. You've certainly earned some personal time."  
  
He looked like he wanted to ask, but very deliberately would not. And Levi very deliberately failed to mention the summons, folded and stuffed into his jacket pocket. The summons had specifically excluded Erwin.  
  
Levi swung on his bootheel and headed for the door, halting just inside it. He knew he should tell Erwin. He should. He himself was no negotiator; he was only a killer.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Did you hear anything more about the funding for the next mission?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Erwin said, his voice slow, suspicious.  
  
"Just curious," Levi said, then left. Maybe Erwin hadn't seen the courier from the MPs.  
  
They certainly were sneaky shits; Levi hadn't seen the ones coming from behind until they'd dogpiled and drugged him at the door of Military Police HQ.  
  
***  
  
When the door creaks open Levi hears new footsteps, lighter ones. There's a small, feminine gasp, and the door slams shut.  
  
"Oh! It's. Um. Commander Dawk. How can I ... " says a woman's voice. Clearly she's spotted him. Clearly it's a surprise, but maybe not a particularly unusual one.  
  
"At ease, Hitch," Dawk says, fake-hearty. "Get under the table and suck his cock."  
  
 _Shit shit shit._ This is going to be tough, Levi knows.  
  
"Sir?" the woman's -- Hitch's -- voice says.  
  
"That's an order," Dawk barks.  
  
"Oh. yes, Sir."  
  
Levi sees Hitch for a few moments when she crosses to the other side of the table. She's blonde, big-eyed: cute and clearly terrified. There's an apologetic wince on her face, gone in an instant as she drops to her knees. He hears her shuffle across the rug under the table, feels her cool fingers on his cock, then the heat of her mouth.  
  
 _Fuck._ Levi closes his eyes as hard as he can, grinds his teeth, wants to fight every reaction they're going to try to force out of him. She's good, too -- gets right down to the sucking. There are things he could do to make this more horrible for her, but he won't. He's saving those for Dawk.  
  
Dawk is pressing close behind him, his breathing heavy and excited-quick. There's the muffled snap of clothing being unbuttoned and then Dawk is sliding both of his thumbs up and down the crack of Levi's ass, prying him apart like a goddamned dinner-roll. He's already been buttered inside, even ... Levi laughs aloud at his own crazy bullshit, knowing it's better than giving in to the sensation of the mouth on his cock, of knowing he's going to be fucked by Erwin's old _friend._  
  
"I'm glad to see you enjoying this," Dawk says, still in that hearty-ho-ho voice. "I certainly am."  
  
His cock is nothing to brag about but still it hurts when he thrusts inside, so hard Levi practically breaks Hitch's nose with his pelvic bone. She whimpers a little and her fingers falter against his balls, but she gets right back to work, tongue all wet on the sensitive underside of his cock. Dawk must give her good practice.  
  
Poor girl. Maybe Levi should offer to rescue her rather than kill her, when this is all over. Of course, she might think this is all better than being eaten by Titans.  
  
Dawk's fingers are trembling where they grip Levi's hips; in fact, he's shaking all over as he pulls out, slow and savoring, then drives back in, breathing _aaahhhhs_ above Levi's head.  
  
"That's good. Tight," he says, uncreatively. Levi realizes he's taut all over, clenching his ass against the invasion, probably making it better for the sonofabitch. He tries to relax but then the blood starts to pool low in his belly and his cock thickens in Hitch's mouth.  
  
What's the saying? A rock and a hard place? Levi's caught between a ... a cock and a soft place. He'd laugh again if he wasn't so utterly, completely pissed off. He'd bite his own tongue off first, and doesn't want to do that because you have to bite really hard and that shit hurts, and he's enduring enough pain for one night.  
  
"Humanity's Greatest Fuck. I swear I'm catching air. Worth every coin I'll scrounge up for you Survey Corps fools," Dawk murmurs as he speeds up the rhythm of his thrusts. He shoves his fingers around and down in Hitch's face and feels Levi's newborn erection. "Good girl, Hitch!" he breathes.  
  
And there are five more minutes added to Dawk's kill-time. Levi will shave off his dick, and he'll use a dirty sword to do it, too.  
  
"Does Erwin fuck you like this? Do you like that, too?" Dawk says as he pumps harder.  
  
Holy hell, but he's got a thing about Erwin. Levi almost wants to ask, but he doesn't want to give Dawk the satisfaction of hearing his voice again, not until it's too late. Of course, Dawk can't keep his fucking mouth shut.  
  
"I hear things. I see how he looks at you," Dawk says, sounding like he's laughing.  
  
Some things are not for the likes of Nile Dawk to know. If Levi was pissed off before, now he's getting heated-pissed-off, and that's not good. He needs to hold what shreds of control he can.  
  
No, Dawk's cock is not as big as -- but even so Levi's body is stretched to its limit, every muscle screaming with the effort of holding still, every nerve firing with every emotion he feels and every overwhelming physical sensation: his deep anger, the hard, hot suck on his cock, the pricks of cheap-assed rope. The noise is unbearable, the stupid slap of skin on skin, the idiotic breathing of people fucking and being fucked.  
  
Dawk is ramming him inside and touching him everywhere he can reach, everywhere Levi can't stop him: his armpits, his ribs, the nape of his neck, stroking like a lover.  
  
Levi can't help the grunt of rage that escapes his lips to burble on the filthy table. Dawk laughs, harsh, breathy.  
  
"He fucked my wife. Did you know that? Before we were married, but still ..."  
  
So that's the capper, the final check on Dawk's list? It's probably the single most pathetic thing Levi has ever had to know.  
  
"But I loved her more. Fuck," Dawk grunts, moving hard and fast, sweating on Levi's back and down his ass-crack until it stings, adds to the burn in his ass, the throbbing deep inside. He pounds so hard that Levi is fucking the back of Hitch's throat.  
  
 _Erwin loves ... Erwin loves the truth._  
  
And it all boils up inside Levi -- the rage, the humiliation, the pity for everyone involved. He comes, so hard he gasps, and shudders and empties of almost everything. Almost. There's a choking noise under the table.  
  
"Ha -ha -- ha!" Dawk's thrusts become wobbly, erratic and then he jerks inside once, twice more. He sighs with release, loudly in the sudden quiet of the room. After a half-minute or so his softened cock falls out of Levi's ass, and Levi feels Dawk's come leak out, down between his legs.  
  
Nile Dawk's come on the backs of his thighs. His own, sticky and mixed with Hitch's spit, on the front of them. He can feel every messy drop of it, turning cold. None of it is as cold as the hard steel of revenge that's been forged in his soul, however.  
  
Behind him he hears Dawk shuffling with his clothing. He's still breathing hard.  
  
"Good job, Hitch. Wipe your face and help me out here." Dawk steps away, then comes back. "We have excellent pharmacies here in the capital."  
  
He holds a syringe next to Levi's face, an inch from Levi's slitted, glaring eye.  
  
 _You are dead, dead, dead_ , Levi mouths. He won't say it aloud.  
  
"I always have some on hand," Dawk says, ignoring Levi's silent threats, tapping the syringe on the table for emphasis. "Always within reach. And remember: Erwin has very few friends in the capital. I'm one of them."  
  
Levi feels a jab in his arm, and he doesn't even have to close his eyes for the world to go black.  
  
***  
  
Levi wakes up somewhere outside the wall next to Stohess. It's dark and cold and he doesn't care. The first thing he's going to do is find a river and jump into it. He'll sink to the bottom and stay there for an hour, letting the cool, clean water permeate every pore in his body.  
  
Then he's going to decide what to tell Erwin, if he tells Erwin. There's the personal threat, of course, that Erwin should know about, but then Erwin is a tough bastard who's survived his own share of danger from the capital.  
  
Maybe he'll see if the money shows up before he decides. And he'll count down the seconds until it's time to start Nile Dawk's long. slow death.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews, crit, flames welcomed.
> 
> I actually do really like Nile and am forever!regretful, I swear. Yes, I know I misused him and he's very likely not a rapist in canon.
> 
> Uh and now I see everyone spells it "Dok?" Looks weird. Maybe I should change it. Hmm.


End file.
